


Party Pooper (Joker x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Batman - Fandom, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad - Fandom, The Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Suicide Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff
Summary: You were at another one of Bruce Wayne’s extravagant parties. Perhaps this one won't be so boring after all.





	1. Chapter 1

You had to admit it, you felt beautiful. You wore a long dark red velvet dress which trailed onto the floor. The short sleeves were off the shoulder, giving it a sweetheart neckline. It fitted you perfectly, hugging your hips and waist. Even though you had borrowed it from a friend for the evening. Around your neck was a necklace made of imitation pearls and your long (h/c) hair rolled down your shoulders in waves. Your makeup was pretty plain but what stood out were your red lips, matching your dress. You were at another one of Bruce Wayne’s extravagant parties.

Bruce had been your friend since school. Your parents had scrimped and saved to gather the money to get you there but you rewarded them with an incredibly high science degree and a successful job. You now supported your parents financially where you could, even it meant that your own money was tight. Even though you were a couple of years younger than him you had met Bruce at school and became great friends. Knowing him now for years you had supported him in his studies and was always there to give advice if needed. You got the feeling that this year’s party invite was somewhat of an ‘I’m sorry for being a bit of an idiot, let me make this up to you’ kind of thing. He had been acting distant recently, something about finding a cave under his house and he had work to do there. Whenever you ask to see the cave he just straight up refuses.

The interior of Wayne Manor was absolutely stunning. The massive entertainment room that you were in had wooden floors and most of the walls were lined with big windows, so you could gaze out at Gotham City’s skyline. Which now had lit up to twinkle in the moonlight. A band was playing some jazz which was the perfect background music for the event. You look around the room which was filled with people who were either talking about how successful their business was or how rich they were. You always felt a bit out of place at these events as you didn’t have much in common with the other guests. Making these parties very boring for you. Your attendance was only ever because of Bruce as he would always ask you to come and say “yeah, but it is going to be so much fun.” you roll your eyes at the thought. You knew that for Bruce these occasions were purely to keep updated with and make new business connections. But you always felt that the money used could be better spent helping others in need.

“Hey (y/n), so glad you could make it again. You look amazing.” it was Bruce dressed in a suit, holding a champagne glass. You gave him a hug. “Thank you, you look great. It looks like a good turnout, the room is practically full.” you smile.   
“Yes, a rather successful evening.” he gleams. You weren’t that great at small talk and you were struggling to think of something to say. Bruce was totally different at these events. Quite Pompous as he puts his wealth on display and brags about his success. “Excuse me (y/n), I must go and speak to Mr Gregson over there.” “Have fun” you say with a hint of sarcasm. With that he was gone and he will probably not come back to talk to you for the rest of the night. You glance around sighing as there is no one that you recognise.

Suddenly the lights go off. Perhaps this was to create suspense for the forthcoming buffet? As the lights come back on you hear the sound of a gun being fired. People scream and start run to the edges of the room or attempt to dash out the door. Still in shock you freeze. Great, the one time that you should move quickly and you are glued to the spot. You look around for Bruce but he is nowhere to be seen. Surely he would want to protect his house somehow.   
In walked two huge men, each carrying a gun. Behind them was a strange looking man. He had bright green hair that was neatly slicked back and red lipstick on his mouth. He was wearing a white unbuttoned shirt, which revealed his chest and a vast collection of gold jewellery. His skin was very pale and covered in tattoos. You’d seen him before on the news. It was Joker, the biggest and most famous criminal in Gotham City. “Sorry to crash the party.” he laughs as he looks at his two goons. “But we were just wondering if Mr Wayne was home?” There was complete silence as the two goons start to move around the crowd and look for Bruce. You stare at the Joker, still in shock. He stopped looking around the room and looks straight at you. Damn, that is the last thing you want. You quickly avert your eyes and start to gaze at the floor. Out of all the rich people he could pick for a hostage, you get the feeling that he is going to pick on you.

Hearing his footsteps starting to walk towards you, you look back up to him. “Well, well, well. What do we have here?” he grins showing off his silver teeth. His voice was soft yet mocking. “A pretty little rose.” He stands in front of you, his blue eyes burning into yours. “Or maybe a mocking bird?” he says pulling the plastic pearls from your neck and throwing them on to the floor. He starts to circle you a few times. Probably more for visual effect as you were already scared. He stands behind you poking his head over your shoulder. Suddenly he grabs and pulls the end of your long (h/c) hair, forcing your chin to rise. “Hey look, we match.” he laughs pointing to your red lipstick and then to his own red mouth. The goons laugh along with him. His other arm roughly wraps around your waist and he rests his head on your shoulder. You start to shake at this unwanted embrace. “Aww, soooo pretty.” he says with a lot of sarcasm. A tear starts to roll down your cheek.

“Wayne ain’t here boss.“one of the goons shout across the room. Joker let’s go of your hair and waist and walks in front of you, looking at the crowd. “How rude! To host a party and not be present.” he turns to face you again. “I’m sure that he will show his face soon enough. We’ll just have to find a way to pass the time. Won’t we doll?” he winks at you with a massive grin on his face. What did he want to do with you? Different scenarios start to run through your mind. This was more than you could take and you weren’t going to be publicly humiliated without a fight. You then do something that neither of you were expecting. Raising your hand, you slapped him across the face. He looked stunned as the smile faded from his face. Not only had you struck him but you had struck him with a big audience watching. You burst out laughing, not only because of the look of shock on his face but also because his silver teeth made a ‘ding’ sound as you had hit him. He starts to laugh with you but more loudly and sarcastically. You both stop laughing as he grabs your wrist with such force that you thought he was going to break it. “Let me make this perfectly clear.” he growls. “You will do what I want. Or these fine gentlemen” he points to his goons “Might have to get their guns, and say goodbye to these people one by one.” People from around the room began to gasp with fear. You were confused as to why he didn’t just kill you then and there. He must like to play with his prey first.

“Maestro” he called as he pointed to the band who nervously grabbed their instruments. They started to play a slow version of David Bowie’s ‘Prettiest Star’. Subconsciously you try to pull away from the Joker but he is just too strong.   
Keeping a firm grip on your wrist, his other arm went around the small of your back. He pushed on it, crushing your body into his and clamping it there. He looked at you and then his shoulder, encouraging for you to put your hand there. All you could do was comply. You started to slow dance around the room. The Joker began to close his eyes and hum along to the song which caught you off guard. There was something hypnotic about it, as you felt your body relax. Sensing this, he releases his grip on you a little. This is the most strangest and surreal moment of your life. Slow dancing with a master criminal, even if it was against your will.

Oddly, you start to appreciate how close you two were. You could feel his steady heartbeat and breathing. Surely he could feel yours going ten to the dozen as you were still on edge. Wait, did he really just let out a sigh of contentment? You look up at him and he opens his eyes, staring into yours. A kinder smile compared to his crazy one begins to spread across his face. He seemed a bit more approachable now. Well, as approachable as a psychopathic criminal holding you hostage could be. You want to ask him why? Why you? Why dancing? Why did he want Bruce? You start to open your mouth with a question on the tip of your tongue.

Suddenly, the sound of fighting and screaming erupts into the room. It was Batman, Gotham City’s new hero. He makes short work of the Joker’s goons, leaving them unconscious on the floor. Both you and the Joker jump at the burst of noise and he grips onto you a little tighter. Looking into his face you could see that the softness has gone and his eyes looked crazy again, with that horribly wide smirk returning. Batman starts to herd the crowd out of the room. They all ran as quickly as they could. Now it was just the three of you. Batman turned to see you in the Joker’s grip. This was the first time that you had seen Batman in person. He was wearing a black skintight suit, showing off his large muscles and a hooded mask with pointed ears on the top. His cape made him look even bigger. He looked scary but there was a familiarity in his eyes that you couldn’t quite put your finger on. You could see that he was very annoyed to find you in the Joker’s arms for some reason. “Let. Her. Go” Batman says in a low rough voice as he approaches the two of you. “Aw but Bats, we were having a bit of a moment.” Joker laughs. Suddenly he grabs your butt, making you flinch. He was relishing in how angry that made Batman. “LET HER GO!” Batman growled again. “Sorry doll, but I’ve gotta run. Perhaps you’ll get lucky and will be my hostage again sometime.” the Joker laughed loosening his grip on you. He slid one of his hands down your arm to hold yours. The other went behind your head pushing it towards his face. He kissed you roughly, pressing his lips on yours. Not out of mockery because he made it seem that there was an urgentness about it. Like it was something that he had been thinking about doing for a while and he couldn’t resist any longer.   
Removing the grip from the back of your head he put his other hand under yours. Placing a light peck on your hand like you had watched gentlemen do in the movies. You were stunned at how unpredictable he was. One moment he appeared thoughtful and tender, the next he was mean and sarcastic. He let go of your hands, his eyes fixed on yours.

Batman wandered ever closer towards you two. His eyes were fierce as if he was going to tear the Joker’s head off if he touched you again. The two men begin to circle each other in a silent stand off. Each weighing up the other. “Please don’t” you whisper, as you didn’t want anyone to get hurt. Suddenly they charged at one another. It looked like Batman was physically stronger as he pushed the Joker and himself through a window. Outside, they start to fight each other. You hear the sound of police sirens in the distance and they start to get louder. You were still in shock at the evening’s events. Staring down you uncurl your fingers. To your surprise there was a Joker card from a pack of playing cards in your hand. On the other side of the card the words ‘If you ever need a laugh’ were scrawled on it, along with a phone number. You look up at the two men who were still fighting outside and smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The fight between the Joker and Batman carried on well into the night. The police had arrived to sort the situation out but both men had fled the scene by the time they got there. You were still a bit shaken up and overwhelmed at the evening’s events. Looking down to the ground, you picked your necklace up off of the floor. Walking into the cloakroom you put it and the Joker’s parting gift into your handbag. You walk back into the entertainment room, which was now a complete mess. You start to straighten out some of the chairs and tidy up a bit. Hearing footsteps walking towards you, you turn around. It was Bruce. He looked worn out but you weren’t sure how as his suit was still immaculate. “(Y/n) I’m so glad that you are safe.” he panted, sounding relieved. Bruce opened his arms to give you a hug. “Where the hell were you?” you snap. You pushed your hands on his chest, pushing him away from you. He stuttered, unable to find an explanation. “And safe? I ended up being held hostage by a psychopath!” your voice was cracking. Opening his mouth, he looked as if there was something that he really wanted to tell you but he stopped himself. You didn’t want to fall out with Bruce because you had been great friends for so long. “Sorry, it’s just been quite an evening.” you say with an apologetic look. Keeping a hold of your handbag you start to walk towards the front door. “Stay here tonight. It will be safer for you.” Bruce says. You glare at him with a face that said ‘I have had enough’. “Well” he says with a kind smile. “At least let Alfred drive you home.”

You couldn’t wait to get back to your house. The drive home was a quiet one and you thanked Alfred for the ride. After stepping inside, you flopped on your couch and caught a few hours sleep. You awoke to the sound of buzzing. Glancing at your phone you could see you have 12 messages from your parents. They were worried as they had heard about the attack on Wayne Manor last night. You called them explaining the majority of what had happened. You decided to leave out the whole 'but the Joker did take me hostage’ part as you didn’t want to worry them. Though they did know that a woman was taken hostage. After explaining to them that you were fine and ending the call, you showered, got dressed and had some breakfast. You were wearing a purple shirt and jeans and your hair was in a fishtail braid. Luckily it’s Saturday you think to yourself. You look at the Red dress that you had worn last night. It would definitely have to be dry cleaned before you returned it to your friend. You started to root around yours handbag, looking for your purse to make sure that you had the right amount of change. Feeling it touch your hand you pulled out the gift that the Joker had left you last night. It was a Joker card from a pack of placing cards. With the words 'If you ever need a laugh’ written on it, along with a phone number. You look at it and smile before putting it back into your handbag.

You went out and dropped the dress off at the dry cleaners. They weren’t busy so it would be ready in a few hours. You started to walk around Gotham City, you loved the tall buildings and endless streets. There was something very mechanical about how people would busily walk from one destination to the next. Everyone always seemed to be in such a hurry. After looking in various shops you sat down on a bench in the park. It was definitely your favourite part of the city, the calm greenery was such a contrast from the business buildings that surrounded it. You begin to rummage around in your handbag. As you wanted to take photo on your phone. You looked down, somehow the Joker’s card had found its way back into your hand. You stared at it. You didn’t understand why he gave it to you. Surely it didn’t have his real phone number on it. What criminal has a business card anyway? Your remembered how he had toyed with you last night. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. Oh no, you weren’t actually thinking about calling the number? You took out your cell phone but stopped yourself. Maybe giving your number to one of the most notorious criminals in Gotham was not the best idea.

You walked over to a telephone booth that you spotted just outside the park and picked up the phone. What were you doing? You were going against your instincts but you were just too curious. Perhaps on the other end it would just be a scam, a prank, or a take out place. You dialled the number. The dial tone rang in your ears. Then someone answered. “Joker speaking”. A shiver went right through your body and your eyes opened wide. The unmistakable soft yet growling voice. It was him. You couldn’t speak. All you could do was breath down the phone. “Shy one are we?” he laughs. You found his laugh haunting and you quickly hung up the phone. As you turn around to leave the telephone booth, you could have sworn that you a flash of green hair darting round a corner. Or perhaps your eyes were playing tricks on you.

Your week had been going pretty well. You had returned the red dress back to your friend and had been on the phone to Bruce every evening, who was still very apologetic about what happened at his party. One thing that you definitely did not do was look at the Joker’s card again. You decided to keep it in your bedroom drawer and try to forget about the whole thing.

Since getting your degree you’d had several short term science related jobs. In your current one you helped to find cures for the worst conditions and diseases known to man. Your job was very rewarding as you felt that you were really making a difference to people’s lives. You wore your typical working clothes; sensible black shoes, black trousers, white blouse and your white lab coat draped over you. Your long hair was tied back in a braid. You were working in the lab on the ground floor but typing up notes onto a computer rather than any practical chemical work. “Are you going to be finishing those notes up anytime soon?” one of your colleagues jokes. You laugh with them. They knew that it took forever as it was a lot to write up and it had to be checked and then double checked.

Suddenly the sound of screams mixed with the odd gun shot filled the building. Your colleagues in the lab started panicking. You were terrified and confused but you needed to keep a level head. There was too much important work in this building to lose. You call your colleagues over to you whilst opening a window. You tell them to jump out the window (luckily it was only the ground floor) and get help. “But what about you?” one of them asked. “I need to save these notes onto the computer. Perhaps I can stall them a little. Just go!” you reply. They left but there were a few stragglers dotted around the room and hallway. You manage to save your work but you could hear someone approaching the lab. You knew that you didn’t have time to escape so you hid under your desk.

“I’m not sure where it will be.” said an unfamiliar voice. Peering through the table legs you could see a large man dressed in black and wearing a white mask. “I found another worker.” he said grabbing one of your colleagues and pushing him into another room. The big guy starts to slowly walk around the lab. As he got closer to your desk, you tried to make yourself as small as possible and your breathing as quiet as it could be. The sound of footsteps stop and there is complete silence. You dare not move. Suddenly a hand grabs your arm, dragging you up from under your desk. You tried to break free but it was no use. All you could see was the man’s eyes staring at you face through his mask. A deep chuckle came from his throat. “You’re gonna like what I found over here boss!” he called out.

He kept a hold of your arm as new footsteps entered the lab. The big man lifted up his mask. His face was familiar, but where had you seen him? Wait a minute, oh no. It was one of the goons from the party. That must mean. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the little mockingbird.” You froze. It was the Joker. You could see him out of the corner of your eye. His green hair and red lipstick stood out brightly against his pale skin. His silver teeth shone through his smile as he recognised you. He was wearing a black suit. Obviously he wanted to look fancy during this break in, you thought to yourself. You could see that he was staring at you. Fear filled your body and you didn’t want to stay there any longer. You spat in the goon’s face which caught him off guard, causing him to release his grip. You start to run to the other side of the room. “You little bitch.” he said, wiping the saliva from his face. The Joker laughed as he ran and cornered you. “She certainly has spirit. Luckily I am an old hand at breaking them.” he grinned. “Go and help contain the others.” he told the goon. With that the goon walked out into the hallway.

The Joker walked closer and closer towards you grinning the entire time, until your back was up against the wall. All the time his crazy blue eyes were burning into yours. He leaned his head forward and laughed directly in your face. This caused you to jump and he was relishing in your fear. His arms stretched out and he placed his hands up against the wall at either side of your body. You were pinned. A shiver ran down your spine. “Fancy seeing a pretty face like yours in a place like this. Beauty and brains. I have to admit that I didn’t think that we would be meeting again so soon.” You looked around the room, searching for a way out. “I was wondering if you could help me, seeing as we are old acquaintances.” he continued. “My friends and I were looking for this deadly disease. We need it for an… experiment.” Of course you knew what experiment really meant. You stared at his face, which had a big evil grin on it. If you could just get the Joker away from you for a moment, then you could escape out of the window you had opened. But how? You could push him? but he could turn violent. Tickle him? But there is no guarantee that he is ticklish. Knee him in the groin? But he could hit you. You stared in his eyes searching for an answer.

You remembered how different he became when he held you hostage at the party. Human almost. You remembered all of the questions that you wanted to ask him last time. Well now seemed the perfect moment and it would be a great way to stall him. The longer he focused on you, the less time he would spend terrorising your colleagues. One question stood out in your mind the most. “Why did you kiss me?” you asked. For once, it was the Joker who froze. It looked like you might have hit a nerve. His eyes softened a little, the craziness fading. “Erm, er, err” he stuttered. You couldn’t help but giggle a little. The famous Joker was lost for words. You could see that he was thinking of something clever and unrevealing to say. “Well, why does a little girl pick a flower?” he said. You weren’t sure if you were meant to give him an answer. “Because it’s pretty.” he said. His eyes were soft but his face was a cold mask. You pouted. You had enough of him playing around with you, time to turn it around. “Well that’s a shame.” you said “So you wouldn’t even like it if I did this?” You wrapped your arms around his middle and hugged him. His body tensed up in surprise. As your body pressed against his, you could feel his heartbeat and breathing increase. Revealing more than you expected. Still holding him you span around, so now his back was in front of the wall.

His arms were still outstretched as if he wasn’t sure where to put them. All of his bravado was fading. His face looked confused as if he was feeling conflicting emotions. He slowly began to wrap his arms around you but then abruptly stopped himself. You step back from him and tilted you head slightly as you were puzzled. He looked angry. Was he angry with you for touching him or was he angry with himself for some reason. Maybe he had realised that you had turned him around? He lunged towards you. “I call the shots around here! Got it?” he said, wrapping his hands around your neck. You started to shake with fear. To your surprise he wasn’t choking you, which is what you were expecting. He was just using enough grip to hold you there. You nod your head.

He removed his hands and looked at them for a moment, whilst shaking his head. On his face was a look at disbelief. You really didn’t understand what had gotten into him. The trouble was that his character was so unpredictable and this made you scared of what his next move would be. His face just looked so enraged. He turned away from you. “Ahh!” he yelled as he growled and started kicking chairs and pushing tables over. You started to walk away from him slowly as you didn’t want to get hurt. You figured that he would probably prefer to sort out his issues in private. Also you really didn’t want to stay trapped in the room with this madman any longer. You almost got to the hallway before the Joker grabbed your arm and span you around to face him again.

“And where do you think you’re going?” he growled. His eyes were crazy as he laughed. This laugh was different though. Not as spontaneous. It was more like he laughed because it was expected of him, or maybe it was to hide something. You were scared to even answer. You took a deep breath to steady your nerves. “I was going to the hallway to make sure that my colleagues are OK.” you replied calmly. “Why?” he asked. You thought that you had already given him an adequate answer. “Because I’m sure that you will want to interrogate us soon about the disease and I want to support my friends.” you add. “No! Why?” he asked again. Another long growl escaping his mouth. “Why? Why do you make me, I just want to!” he said not making any sense. “Want to what?” you yell at him.

Suddenly he grabs your lab coat and pulls you towards him. Your lips crash together and he kisses you roughly. His arms wrap around you as he holds onto you tightly as if he was afraid to let you go. Though you were surprised and scared, you found the thrill of it all intoxicating as you began to kiss him back. The sound of screams and sirens made you both jump and step back away from each other. A black figure bursts through the lab door. It was that familiar muscular masked man. “Don’t think that you will be getting any deadly diseases today.” he said. “Well this is like deja vu.” laughed the Joker. “Aw Bats. You always appear at the worst time. I never get to finish my chats with this doll face.” Finally Batman noticed that you were there. He could see that you were trembling and you had fear in your eyes. He turned back to look at the Joker. Batman’s brow furrowed and even though he wore a mask, you could see and feel just how angry he was with him.

“I have taken care of the Joker’s friends, Miss. The police have arrived and your colleagues are with them. Leave the building, while I sort out this disgrace.” Batman growled in his deep rough voice as he stared at the Joker. You were frozen to the spot, confused about how you felt. Your eyes darted back and forth between the Joker and Batman. “Now!” Batman yelled. You ran out of the door. Luckily the men couldn’t see the tears that started to stream down your face. 


End file.
